


As Long As You Love Me

by Nannaboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventures, Angst, BL, Bars, Bromance, Cheating, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, Haikyuu - Freeform, Help, Hinata can't walk, Hospital, Japan, Love, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Parties, Revenge, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad, Slow Burn, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk about death, Top!Kageyama, Volleyball, basically everyone - Freeform, bottom!Hinata, cursing, drunk, he gonna die, heart failure, kill ya with fluff, not really tho, patient, selfharm, some smut, straight - Freeform, the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannaboo/pseuds/Nannaboo
Summary: Hinata, a boy who was born with a short sentence on his life, has eight months left.Kageyama, an aspiring nurse shadowing professionals at Karasuno General, happens to meet a certain redheaded angel.





	As Long As You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> YO This is like, ALL I had for the first bit. If I get a couple kudos, then I'll finish the full first chapter. It's like a sneak peek?? I really like it. Kageyama and Hinata's POV introduced throughout the chapters. I WANTED FLUFFY ANGST FANFIC AND I MADE ONE.

“Your legs…”

                The dulled sound of fingers drumming on the armrest of the wheel chair. With pursed lips, the carrot top listened, eyes averting uncomfortably, attempting to look anywhere but the useless limbs unmoving beneath his waist.

                “Shouyou, we’ve had this discussion.” The doctor sighed. The man’s eyebrows furrowed, which caused his wire rimmed glasses to slip down to the tip of his nose. Hinata always found it amusing how the same expression crossed the faces of everyone around him whenever it involved himself.

                “I just wanted to try again.” The redhead breathed a bitter, raspy laugh. His throat was incredibly dry from the night before. The memory was still vivid in his brain — laughter, jumping, attempting to swing his arm in hopes the palm connected to the invisible volleyball in front of him. Imagination was a strong, helpful thing whenever heart failure was involved. Apparently, his body didn’t account for the mind’s desire. Hinata had ended up on the floor, shocked and confused as he pulled himself up with his arms.

                “Don’t,” doctor Ukai shook his head, “please, do not try anymore. You’re only cutting your time shorter by exerting yourself like this.” The blonde stood, his lab-coat falling into place against his knees. _Must be nice_ , Hinata thought, clenching his teeth. _If I’m going to die anyway, why should I prolong my inevitable fucking future?_

The door clicked shut, leaving the handicap ridden teenager alone. A fist punched cruelly against his legs, his flesh bruising with each hammering swing that clashed against his muscle. He couldn’t feel a god damn thing. Through clenched teeth, he felt a warm, salty liquid settle on his tongue as tears of frustration continued forming through his tear ducts.

                “ _Why!?”_ He hissed, voice hushed. Brown eyes grew darker as his glare became more prominent. “You’re my legs! Why won’t you fucking _work!?_ Work, move, fucking move!”

                Nothing. The pain that should have been coursing through the contusion he caused was nonexistent.

                The calendar hung crooked on the wall as silent sobs filled the hospital room. The date, starting from that day forth, left Hinata Shouyou with only eight months left of his life.


End file.
